Love or Something
by JMolover13
Summary: Emma, Henry... and Regina all go to the local fun park.


Emma walked up the steps to the mansion. She didn't know why, but she always felt the need to try to straighten herself a little before knocking the door—maybe that was because the Mayor and herself were riding on the edge of relationship having gone on a couple dates but never making things official, or maybe it was because the house just seemed like a place you needed to look your best in... Either way she wasn't sure.

Nevertheless, she felt the braid in her hair that led to her ponytail, ran her fingers through it, making sure it was still neat, pulled her red Bermuda shorts down a little, tucked in her grey polo a little more, pulled the strap on the matching grey belt a little and bounced from foot to foot in her red Sperry knock-offs… Regina was going to go out with her and Henry this time and she was _not_ going to hear about how she couldn't dress decently… She knew that Regina loved to tease her on that, and while she liked to take it most of the time, she just wanted to see what would happen if she followed the woman's advice… So, with a trip to Wal-Mart, she found everything she needed to annoy and fluster her almost girlfriend Regina more than if she wore her regular clothes.

She smirked to herself as she rang the doorbell and a loud thudding came barreling down the stairs and slammed into the door. A moment later, her son appeared with that goofy smile on his face.

"Hi Emma!" He hugged her.

"Hey kid, you almost ready?" _Or should I call you Chandler Bing? _Emma took in his sweater vest, dress shirt and khakis—all Ralph Lauren no doubt; Regina wouldn't dress him in anything less.

"I'm ready now!" he said excitedly.

Emma knit her brows, "What's with the get-up?"

"What's with your get-up?" Henry looked back at her just as perplexed before starting in, "Mom wants me to wear—Why are you shaking your head?"

"Go change. Put on clothes that a normal eleven-year-old would wear." She turned him around and patted his backside, "T-shirt and shorts. It's summer." She stepped inside and closed the door before crossing her arms and leaning against the hunk of wood.

"Sheriff, why is my son—What the hell have you done to yourself?" Regina's mouth was open and her eyes were wide.

Emma pursed her lips to keep her laughter at bay. Regina was dressed in a black polo, khaki Capri pants and black Sperry's that had a leopard print running the sides.

She stepped forward, with a completely blank tone, "Madam Mayor…. I just took your friendly advice from the last time you came with Henry and myself on one of our outings…" She shrugged, "Is there something wrong?"

Regina looked Emma up and down, "You did this on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" Emma asked 'completely unaware of what was wrong.'

"You! You dressed like… Like…"

"Like you." Henry said as he walked back downstairs in his grey Avengers t-shirt with a head on it; the top of the head being Captain America, the eyes and nose being Ironman, and the mouth and chin being the hulk. He was also in his jean shorts and sneakers. "I'm ready now."

Regina turned to her son, "Those aren't the clothes I laid out for you."

"No. They're the ones he wants to wear." Emma said as she clasped Henry's shoulders and started turning to the door.

"And just why can't he wear what I lay out for him."

"Because the other kids in the schoolyard with beat him up." Emma gave the woman a roll of her eyes.

"They will not!"

"Okay… Because I'll beat him up." Emma said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son and gave him a noogie.

"Emma!" Henry pulled from her laughing.

"You really think that's in good humor?" Regina asked dryly, "Joking about beating up your own son?"

"You really think that's in good humor?" Emma turned swiftly, stopping Regina's trail behind the other two, "Calling him my son when you tell me every other damn time of the day that he's not? It'll put ideas in a girl's head Regina." She turned back to Henry and they trotted along the path to the car.

"Shot gun!" Henry called as he jumped into the passenger seat of the bug.

"You really think I'm going to ride that thing?"

"You really think you have another choice?" Emma quirked a brow.

Regina pursed her lips and opened the back door to the beetle.

"Where are we going today?" Henry turned to Emma with excitement in his eyes.

"You'll see kid. Buckle up." Emma waited for Henry to buckle before she put her petal to the metal and gunned it out of the neighborhood.

On the back edge of town, Emma had found a local fun park: Lyon's Fun Park actually. It had mini-put-put (both indoor and outdoor), go-carts, bumper boats, bumper cars, batting cages, bowling lanes, and a HUGE arcade that had everything from Galaga, a plethora of fighting and hunting/shooting games, basketball games, air hockey, river rapids/skiing/snowboarding/ racing games, DDR, Whac-A-Mole, pacman and even skee ball. There were also a few games that one usually finds at a State fair or Amusement park, like the water gun game, the 'shoot the moving target' game, the rope ladder, and the insanely high basketball hoop.

As they got out, Henry's legs fell from beneath him. This was everything he'd ever wanted and more. He never got to go here, but this place was legendary with a capital 'L'.

Emma smirked and knelt beside him, "You okay kid?"

"We're going to spend the day here?!" He looked at her in awe.

She laughed, "Yeah, we're going to spend the day here… And don't worry about tokens or tickets or all of that, I'll make sure that you don't run out, alright?"

"Thanks Emma!" he hugged his blonde mother and took her hand, jumping as they went inside, "What are we gonna do first?"

"Whatever you want to do, kid." Emma smiled and crossed her arms as she watched him do a lap of the grounds, inspecting everything.

"I'd have rather you cleared this with me first. I don't want Henry hanging out in this place."

Emma raised her brows, "Would you like to tell him that now?" She cocked her head.

Regina looked at the excitement in his eyes, "No… But I'd rather know ahead of time."

Emma smiled at the brunette, "That's just too damn bad for you, darlin'… I'm not gonna give up my fun of seeing both of your faces when I surprise you. 'Cause whether it's in disgust or whether it's in joy, it's all the more entertaining for me."

"Darlin'?" Regina cocked her brow.

Emma only smirked and turned her head to see their son, "Let's do outside stuff first!" He jumped up and down before taking both mother's hands and racing through the arcade to the door that led outside.

"What first?" Emma asked.

Henry looked around, "Bumber boats!" He hollered and took off.

"You two have fun." Regina went to find a bench near by.

Emma was quick to hook her arm and pull her along, "Oh no, Missy. Deal is, I let you come on adventures with me and the kid and you participate in what we do, is it not?"

Regina huffed and let herself be taken to the small line. She couldn't believe that she as sitting in the tube like boat, gliding around, waiting for the buzzer to sound before she was able to move. And she couldn't believe that the 'boat' they put her in had run out of gas. She was simply bumped around the entire time.

Emma rammed Regina like four times, each time becoming all the more hysterical for her. She eventually had to stop because she was laughing so hard at how dismayed the Mayor was.

Henry was just following his blonde mother's idea when he rammed his mother. He saw the brunette mother's face when he collided with her head on and all he could do was give her a closed mouth grin before he put his foot on the gas and did it again.

Both Henry and Emma had to bumper Regina's boat over to the exit so she could get out. Emma needed to take a minute more, and needed all the help possible from the worker to help her out because she was still laughing.

"You didn't even move!" Emma laughed.

"I couldn't!" Regina gave her a wicked glare.

"I know!" She bent over still giggling as she grabbed her phone, wallet and badge and gave Regina her purse.

"Bumper cars now!" Henry darted away.

Regina's wicked glare turned into a grin, "I will get you back for what you did on the boats."

"I'm quivering in my sensibly priced shoes."

"Are you saying I spent too much money on my clothes?"

"Sweet pea, we look the same." Was all the blonde said.

Regina narrowed her eyes as she walked after her. She hopped in the purple bumper car—the only purple bumper car, buckled herself in and checked to make sure it was working. The operator waved at her and told her to stop, which she did, "I was just making sure it would go. I wasn't so lucky with the boats."

The operator, early twenties, good-looking kid laughed before he said, "They still haven't fixed that boat? It was broken when I was on boat duty at the beginning of summer!" Then he knelt down next to her and made sure she had buckled in correctly, going in for his move, "Alright," he smiled a devilishly charming smile, "You're good Madam Mayor."

Emma, who was in a blue car across the way, watched on with unashamed jealousy. She grit her teeth when she saw the smirk Regina gave him then looked over to her. The operator came to check on everyone, just giving the belts a tug, nothing like the care he put in with the mayor. When he got to Emma she gave him a sweet, sunshiny look.

"You like the Mayor?"

He smiled back, "I think she'd pretty. But you're quite beautiful as well."

She scrunched her nose, "Thanks…" She looked expectantly, waiting for his name.

"Kevin."

"Kevin." She said and leaned forward, her face suddenly stoic, "You flirt with the mayor again, I'll come at you like a honey badger."

He audibly gulped and stepped away, "I think your good, Sheriff." He darted to the control pad.

Regina gave him a curious look as he rounded her, avoiding her by three cars then looked over to Emma, only receiving a shrug in return. She gave her a squint of the eyes to let the blonde know that it was on…. And it was. Emma got in one good bump to the brunette, but the brunette recruited her son for distraction and the ganged up on the blonde, hitting her at least seven times each.

After they got off of the bumper cars, Henry was ready for go-carts then to the rope ladder, water gun, target, and basketball hoop. Emma taught Henry how to beat them all and as they casually walked to the outdoor mini-put-put, Regina hooked her hand through Emma's arm, "How do you know how to beat them?"

"I used to work at a theme park." The blonde shrugged then placed her free hand over Regina's and pulled her arm in, so that the brunette's hand was tucked between her arm, her side and her other hand.

Henry turned around, and his mother immediately pulled from each other, "You did?!" He said, not noticing that they pulled apart so fast. Emma nodded, "That's so cool!" He smiled before turning back to pick out a ball and putter.

After mini-golf outside and then inside in the black light course, Henry wanted to go back outside for the batting cages.

Henry walked out and stood over the plate, "Whoa, hey! Kid!" The blonde darted in and grabbed his shirt, "You ever play baseball before?"

Henry looked at the ground and shook his head.

Emma rolled her eyes, "Why the hell…?" She mumbled and stood up straight. She walked to the edge of the cage and grabbed a helmet, "Alright. You're gonna mimic what I do alright?"

She took the bat from him and took position. The ball was launched from the machine and Emma smacked the shit out of it. She obviously had a background with this game… she would have given Dottie and Kit Keller a run for their money. She squinted her eyes as she watched the ball go into the sun then turned to him, "You got it?" She asked. Henry's jaw dropped, dumbstruck expression stayed on his face as he nodded and stepped up to the plate. "Stand… there you go kid. You got it." She nodded.

The ball came from the machine once more and Henry swung, missing.

"Okay, this time, don't try to hit it like you're swatting an oncoming fly or something… keep it straight like this." She showed him and he nodded.

"Got it." He turned back and waited. It only took two more times before he hit the ball.

Both Regina and Emma sandwiched in a hug. He only grinned happily and decided he didn't want to risk missing it. He wanted to move on while he was going good.

"Let's bowl!" He grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her along while Emma put the bats and helmets back on the racks.

Once they got to the lanes, Henry was the first to go. He was happy that they had bumpers, otherwise, he probably wouldn't have hit a single pin… he liked to throw the ball at the bumpers actually… It was more fun to watch it bounce from side to side.

Regina stood up next and glanced toward Emma, "You a sneaky good bowler too?"

Emma laughed, "You'll just have to see in a minute."

Regina walked over to her and leaned down, "I was just wondering, because this is something I can do…" she whispered.

"Ahhh, I see." Emma smirked up at her as Regina stepped up to the ball holder. She cocked her head to one side as she watched the brunette fan her hand before picking up the ball and standing in front of the lane. Emma cocked her head even more as she watched the brunette approach and throw a strike.

"Damn." She mumbled under her breath.

After a so very epic defeat on Regina's part, they ventured into the arcade where they proceeded to play every game that was there. Henry, of course got to keep all the tickets that they all won… He also ran from both of his mothers to play the games he wanted.

Emma laughed as they watched him stuff tokens in his pockets and ran off, "What to do, what to do?" She asked as she looked at the brunette.

"Why are you asking me? This is hardly something I would do in my pastime." The brunette looked around.

Emma smirked and leaned into her, "Need I remind you, _Madam Mayor_… You are dating a girl that did do this in her pastime. And your son is going to do this in his pastime…"

Regina raised her brows, "I'm dating a girl?"

"Well… we've been on two so far, this is kind of the third…. That is multiple dates… that is dating."

"We are not dating." Regina rolled her eyes and stepped away from her.

"Why not?" Emma followed her.

"Because… because…"

"Because it's something you want?" Emma quirked a brow and waited for Regina to protest.

Regina gave her a glare, "Let's just play a game."

She looked over and saw a game that looked like it was for two people, "What's that?"

"DDR? Dance, Dance Revolution?" Emma walked over and stood on one of the pads. She popped in two tokens and gave the brunette two as well after she stood on the other one. "The arrows are going to roll up the screen… once they get to the bar you stomp on the arrow on the pad…. Got it?"

"Yes. I think so."

They stayed on the machine until Emma ran out of tokens… and about twelve kids whined them off the game. Emma took the tickets from the dispenser and scampered away with the brunette.

"Oh skee ball!" Emma went to a change machine and put in a few dollars to get tokens. She came back and gave the brunette some.

After a few rounds of skee ball, they went to the small food area and sat down at one of the tables. Regina put her hands on the table and looked around for Henry. After she found him playing a basketball game, she realized that one of her hands was not free. She looked down to find Emma had laced their fingers together.

Emma only winked in defense and didn't let her take it away… not that she really tried to pull at all. Henry eventually came over with tickets pouring out of his pockets.

"I'm out of tokens…" He looked expectantly at Emma.

"Oh kid…" She looked at his pockets, "I think we've had enough fun for the day… here. Your mom and me got some tickets for you too. Go pick something out from the prize thing… or a lot of things…" She laughed.

He nodded, took the tickets and ran over to the prize table for a few minutes. After putting the tickets through the counter and telling him how many tickets he had, Henry got to look at the top of the shelves… where the best stuff was.

He came back with a box and a giant Spiderman that would literally take up his entire bed.

"What's in the box?" Emma asked as she and Regina stood up, still holding hands.

"A blow-up chair!" he threw the box at her.

Emma managed to catch it and look at it. She laughed and showed Regina, "Kid, that'll be perfect for your room. You can play your video games while you hang out in that instead of on your chair."

"Yeah!" he said as he piggy-backed his Spiderman and they walked outside. "Shot gun!"

"Oh, now.. Your mom sat in the back on the way here… you and Spidey can hang out in the back, alright?"

Henry nodded and stuffed Spidey in so that it looked like another passenger. Emma opened the passenger door for Regina and only then let go of her hand, but only until she got back in and started the car.

He car was pretty silent, when they started back, and it wasn't until halfway home that Henry decided to break the silence, "So… do you guys love each other or something?"


End file.
